Come Thou to the Sun as It Riseth
by KERNTKitty
Summary: A poemballad of the love of a Horse-lord and Horse-lady. I'm no good at summaries, R&R, please! [ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE]


**This was a poem written on a whim. A plot bunny attack! Ahh! Yeah, well, here it is. R&R, Kalayna luvs reviews!**

Hail! Who cometh through forest and glen  
To greet the sun as it riseth?  
O'er mountain steep and valley deep  
On his great steed ever riding.

Lo! Who cometh with face bright and fair  
And eyes as clear as the moon on the sea?  
To meet her love on the wings of a dove  
He hath called her to his side.

"Hail!" He hath called o'er land and through time  
"Come thou to the sun as it riseth,  
I seek for thee as a leaf seeks the tree  
One ne'er whole without the other."

"Lo!" Her voice hath answered him back  
"I shalt come to the sun as it riseth  
To vanish the cold with the love that I hold  
For thou hast well captured my soul."

Hail! Now he cometh to crest of yon hill  
And searchest with eyes full of hope.  
But sweet maiden fair is not waiting there  
For trouble seeketh to keep them apart.

Hail! Now he rideth to find his sweet love  
For worry hath risen inside him  
The woods they art dark yet still he will hark  
To her heart's silent cry of distress.

Hail! How the hooves of his mount boldly thunder  
Pounding with direction that cometh from the soul  
And then through the trees her gold head he doth see  
His keen ear catcheth her shriek of despair

Lo! For what is this danger she faceth?  
For Orcs doth surround her and threaten  
But though she despair, in a breath he is there  
And his bow singeth its harsh tune of death.

Hail! How the horse-lord doth fight for his lover  
Though foe may be many and he only one  
For his strength be made great when her life be at stake  
And foes doth fall quicker than lightning to a hill

Lo! How her heart, once afraid, doth rejoice at his coming  
For she hath faith in her lover so strong  
And while battle goeth on she laugheth like a song  
For as he fighteth she knoweth that safety hath come.

Hail! Now he fighteth with roiling hate  
For the scum who doth threaten his maiden  
But his strength runneth thin and pain filleth him  
As the edge of a blade striketh deep at his side.

Lo! How the laughter fadeth from pale lips  
Now twisted in a cry of disbelief and despair  
Though just two foes remain and all others are slain  
Her lord as she watcheth doth weaken and fall.

Hail! Now he layeth with sword in his grasp  
And watching his enemies advance on him still  
His love's cry of fear doth strike on his ear  
It doth give him the will and the anger to stir

Lo! She seeth a blade flash down upon him  
But in that moment he catcheth the steel with his own  
Then his blade driveth home to the Orc's heart of stone  
And leaveth him but one deadly foe to endure

Hail! Though strength hath not returned yet to him  
The heart of this man knoweth nothing of strength  
It is with love that he fighteth and love that he smiteth  
With a final shout his last foe doth fall.

Lo! Then to his side doth maiden fair rush  
Clear eyes weeping with sadness and joy  
Though blood staineth red his side and his head  
He smileth with lips that are trembling and cold

"Hail!" he doth whisper with ragged breaths  
"For thou I hath waited too long.  
And thy hair and thy face had never more grace  
As they do now that I have shed blood for thee."

"Lo!" crieth she joyfully, "Thou hast vanquished thy foes!  
And justified the love of thy lady devoted  
For thee shalt I sing and thy laughter shalt ring  
Whilst thou healeth in the halls of my home."

Hail! Now she holdeth him close to her side  
And pulleth him tenderly, slow to his feet  
And mounting his horse with the strength of love's force  
Horse-lord and horse-lady now make for her home.

Lo! Summer cometh and winter passeth away  
His wounds in the home of his lady love heal  
No more do they wander apart from each other  
In adoration of one another they live out their days.

Hail! Who cometh through forest and glen  
To greet the sun as it riseth?  
The horse-lord is there with his lady wife fair  
Theirdays spent in love 'till time endeth their lives.

**Hee-hee! Whatcha think? I tried to translate it into Old English since it's about a man and woman of Rohan (horse-lord, horse-lady) but I had neither the patience nor the references. R&R!**


End file.
